


Love Confessions, Interfering Friends, Kisses and OC's (and tiny bit of saving/taking over the world)

by puttingonmytophat (Inka_Clover)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Family that saves the world together, Lots of OC's, Snippets, bits and pieces, explanations in chapters, lots of make-outs and love confessions, same for conquering the world, stays together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inka_Clover/pseuds/puttingonmytophat
Summary: Since I can't commit myself to one proper, long fanfic, I'm just posting various bits and pieces written down for the stories I have ideas for. All of them have OC's as a basis for the stories and I'll be explaining them as they'll come. More fandoms (probably) coming soon :)





	1. Hospital Confessions and Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first of the lot is Harry Potter genderswap AU. Harry and Ron are girls and Hermione is a boy. My OC Ceres is Lucius Malfoy sister and James Potter cousin. She raised Harry together with widowed Narcissa as well as her niece and nephew, Amaris and Nick, and, of course, Draco. There's few more pieces written in this bit, so I'll add more details later ;)
> 
> This scene is a play on Half-Blood Prince hospital scene after Dumbledore's death. Basically, Mrs.Weasley and Fleur fight provokes some love confessions cause everyone is hit by the fact it's war and people can die any minute.
> 
> Oh, and kudos to whomever know where I borrowed the cocoa saying from ;)

"I should have kissed you" suddenly, in the silence, confessed Charlie.

All of the people silenced by Fleur and Mrs.Weasley turned to look at him; all he was looking at was Amaris, who had scratches on her face and wild hair. At his words she blushed.

"Charlie, I really don't think..." She started but Charlie, as if prompted by his first statement, let it all out.

"That night before my graduation, when we sneaked out to the lake" ( _ooooohhh_ , muttered Harry, Ronnie, Ginny and Tonks) "I should have kissed you."

"Then why didn't you?" Asked Amaris softly, looking hypnothised as Charlie started walking slowly towards her. Once he reached her, he put his hands on her arms.

"I chickened out" he admitted. "You looked so beautiful in moonlight that it took my breath away. Even now, after I've faced hundreds of dragons, one look at you makes my heart stop."

"Oh, wow" commented Ceres and other women nodded in admission; even McGonagall looked impressed.

"But I chickened out" continued Charlie. "Then and a few dozen times before because I thought that you see me only as a friend and I thought..." Here he paused, and everybody bended slightly forwards as if it would help them not to loose another word. "...that you and Bill were going to end up together."

"Sharlie!" shrieked Fleur, but she was shushed by a chorus of: "Not now, Fleur!"

"You were so close" continued Charlie "your brother is Bill's best friend and you spend so much time talking together... And you were writing to each other, even after we left Hogwarts... I was so jealous..."

Amaris was shaking her head with a disbelieving smile.

"Me and Bill have always been just friends" she explained, her voice shaking with strong emotion. "And even if we weren't, it wouldn't work... Because I was in love with someone else." Charlie's arms slumped hearing the last words and people groaned in dissapointment. Before he moved however, Amaris continued. "He was year older than me and in Gryffindor... Quidditch Captain, Prefect, popular... He was always nice to me and we spent  _hours_ discussing Care of Magical Creatures... But all of the girls liked him, so I thought I'd never had a chance... Until the night before his graduation when we walked by the lake..." Here she stopped. Charlie's eyes were glued to hers, reading all of her feelings.

"I should have kissed you" he repeated, voice hoarse.

"Then why won't you do it now?" She offered, voice high and dreamy smile on her face. He took her in his arms and followed her advice.

Bill, who nobody had noticed opened his eyes some time ago, said:

"Huh, finally" but it was covered by a loud cheer from the room.

"Ha! Pay up, losers!" exclaimed Ronnie.

"How does she always knows?" muttered Draco, searching his pockets for money along with few other people.

"I have no idea!" admitted George, shaking his head.

Mrs.Weasley was crying happy tears, hugged by Mr.Weasley. Nick sat down by Bill, taking out pomade from Fleur's hands; she was still looking shocked - her vision of Amaris as a wild, non-gendered wooden creature broken. Harry stood supported by Henry's arm, smiling widely, Sirius and Ceres got into their usual bickering, Fred and George started spreading (hopefully) un-spiked drinks and Narcissa... Narcissa was quietly fighting with Remus.

In all of the craziness nobody noticed their heated whispering until...

"Hey, mum..." started Draco, turning around just in time to see his proper and collected mother grabbing the front of Lupin's robes and snogging the daylights out of him. Draco's jaw fell. Ronnie, who was standing next to him, followed his eyesight and also stopped, shocked.

"Okay, I think..." started speaking Henry, walking towards them with Harry, silencing once his eyes registered what his friends were watching. Harry's eyes widened.

"Hey kids, what is..." started Sirius, walking up to them, his hand holding Ceres. They stopped, looked at each other, then at the couple, then chorused: "Finally!"

"I thought it would never happen" added Ceres.

"What?!" asked the group of teenagers. Even Ronnie seemed surprised.

"They've been in love with each other at school" explained Ceres. "But she was waiting for him to make a move and then her parents arranged her marriage to Lucius and they were quite happy together."

"And Remus, of course, thought that there's no chance that beautiful Narcissa Black would ever be with a poor werewolf" added Sirius. "He was devastated when he found out about her engagement."

"Were you? I never knew" asked Narcissa. Apparently, they came up for air and heard the rest of the conversation.

"Of course I was. But how could I offer you anything? I had no money, nobody would give a job to a werewolf. It would've been dangerous" answered Remus, clearly ready to detach himself, but Narcissa was holding his robes tightly.

"I don't care!" she shouted. "It would be all worth it, if I was with you!"

"Would it?" asked Remus, his eyes searching her face.

"Of course, you idiot! I loved you! And I never stopped!" she responded, and Remus lunged to kiss her again.

"Okay, kids" sighed Ceres. "I think that's enough excitement for the day. I'll get you all a cup..."

"Of hot cocoa" they chorused. "For all the bad juju."

That stumped her. After a moment, she started to laugh. The rest of them, one by one, joined.


	2. Patronus Feelings and Old Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's happens quite a few years before the last one in the same story. Needless to say, nobody believed Sirius betrayed James and Lily and when Harry was three, Wormtail was found by nine-year old Amaris at Weasley's, and Sirius was released from Azkaban and recovering along rag-tag family. 
> 
> Also, I love the idea that patronuses (patronii?) may symbolise someone's feelings ;D

"It has been three years, Sirius" pointed out Narcissa. "I'd thought you'd thing about settling down, at least having a private life. And bringing woman to a house full of children, is not conductive to romance, isn't it?" Her tone was light, but she was watching her cousin and sister-in-law carefully.

"Maybe you're right, Cissy" answered Sirius, his eyes on Ceres.

Ceres was however concentrated on moving food on her plate with a fork. Her face was unreadable.

"Great, then. We'll help you clean up the place whenever you're ready, then" answered Narcissa cheerfully, though she shared worried look with Remus.

Rest of the dinner passed in uncomfortable and stilted conversation.

***

Remus and Narcissa ran into the room.

"Riddikulus!" with a wave of the wand, Remus dissappeared the boggart.

Sirius and Ceres stood frozen, staring at each other. Ceres was still holding her wand out, scared look on her face. Sirius' hand was on Harry's arm, disbelief on his. Harry was looking between both of them.

"Harry darling, are you alright?" asked Narcissa, reaching out her hand. At her words girl moved towards her. Sirius hadn't even noticed in his frozen stupor.

"Let's go to the kitchen, it's nearly lunchtime" offered Remus, trying to diffuse situation.

"That's a great idea!" Ceres finally spoken, ready to bolt, her voice high and panicky. She took a step towards door.

"No" finally spoken Sirius, determination seeping into his voice and posture.

"I..." tried to speak Ceres.

"Please close the door after yourself, Remus" ordered Sirius. Narcissa, Remus and Harry shot them scared looks and quickly left the room, closing the door. Ceres and Sirius were left alone.

"That was your patronus" said Sirius, voice tight.

"Yes" answered Ceres, crossing her arms protectively in front of her and avoiding his eyes.

"It was..." he started.

"I think I know my own patronus" she interrupted harshly. Silence fell for few seconds.

"I thought it was a swan" he finally said.

"It used to be" she admitted, eyes stuck on a point in the wall.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he whispered.

"Why would I?" she asked, shrugging her arms. He laughed harshly, humorlessly.

"Why, indeed?" there was pain in his voice. "Why admit that you are capable of feeling any emotions to a man you can't be bothered to talk to about anything other than a child you both are trying to raise?"

"Have you finished?" she gritted out, taking steps towards the door.

"No, I have not" he answered forcefully, blocking her way.

"What do you want from me, Sirius?" she asked desperately, her eyes tearing up. She tried to side-step him, but he caught her by the arms.

" I wan to know why, during the last three years, you let me think that I meant nothing to you" he said, his hands like brands on her arms.

"Sirius" she whispered, but he continued.

"Why, whenever I tried to spend some time with you, you made up an excuse to run away."

"Please, don't do this" she pleaded.

"Why, even now, when I'm holding you in my arms, you won't look me in the eye."

"Because I know!" she finally exploded, pushing away his hands and walking the other way. "My father told me, alright?!"

"What?! What has your father to do with all of this?" he started shouting.

"He offered you my hand in marriage. And you refused!" she shouted back, tears streaming down her face.

"What?" he asked, all confused now.

"He showed me the memory" she answered, trying to wipe her tears. "He... He came to you after you ran away from home, offered to talk to your parents and he just wanted... for you to spend time with me, as a bargain with your parents... And you laughed in his face!" she was breathing heavily now.

"Ceres, I was sixteen years old, I was an idiot back then and I hated my family!" he started pleading with her. "I didn't know my own feelings, I wasn't ready to give promises..."

"James was!" she shouted again. "And Frank, and Lucius, and Andy... And I was too! I was in love with you, you idiot!"

He looked as if she slapped him in his face.

"I knew I never had a chance with you back in school, how could I? You were handsome and popular Sirius Black, you could have a pick from prettiest girls in Wizarding World... And I was that weird girl in Ravenclaw that your parents kept pushing at you. But then we met up when Lily was my patient and you were an Auror, and I was more confident and we kept spending time together so I thought..." She took a shaky breath, wiping her face with fists like a child. "And then my dad told me what you really thought and I felt like a fool, so here you have it. Happy now?!"

She snarled the last words and walked around the couch to get to the door, but she was stopped again by a steel grip.

"Let me go!" she ordered, wrigling to get out of his arms. He circled his arms tighter around her, trapping her hands between their chests. She moved wildly, trying to kick him, but it resulted in both of them falling down on the couch. "Let me go."

"No" he responded, catching her wrists and stilling them, his legs trapping hers.

He was always taller than her (then again, who wasn't?) but she hasn't realised how much bigger and stronger he was till now, when all of his weight pinned her to the couch. She tried to shake him off once more, but it was impossible so finally, she stilled. Her dark hair covered the side of her face and she tried to shake her head to move them since her hands were trapped. It was impossible so she froze, sulking. Why, for once, he couldn't pretend to be a gentleman and let her lick her wounds away from anyone?

Finally, he moved. He grabbed her wrists in his left hand while his right pushed the hair off her face, tips of his fingers brushing her burning cheek. She still wasn't looking him in the eye when his thumb swiped away tears from her face.

"Oh, sweetheart" he whispered, his voice and touch full of tenderness. His thumb was still caressing her cheek when he chuckled warmly. Her eyes, unbidden, moved towards his; they were grey, sparkling, full of warm and... "It seems that I've botched it up completely, haven't I?"

Before she had a chance to respond, he tilted her chin up and bowed his head to kiss her.

She froze. She's been kissed by Sirius Black twice in her life. One of them was showboaty dip under the mistletoe at Hogwarts that left her shocked and breathless, being her first kiss, but fortunately, Sirius swaggered off to the sounds of clapping, blind to the turmoil he left her in. Second time he was drunk off his face and pressed her to the wall, leaving her burning and quivering. While he didn't remember either of them, she cherished those moments in the darkness of her room, even after calling herself the worst of idiots for wanting more.

This kiss was nothing like those previous kisses, yet it filled her with hope and happiness she never felt before in her dealings with Sirius. It was as tender as his touch, soft and warm press of closed lips. He seemed content to just taste and learn the shape of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut, body softening under his touch. Content sigh coming from her mouth seemed to encourage him, becouse he released her wrists, fingers slipping into her hair, tilting her head to grant him better access. He nipped at her bottom lip, making her open her mouth, which he used for a thorough exploration. It was slow and languid, heat traveling her body to pool at her belly.

Their lips separated but she kept her eyes closed while he planted small kisses over her cheeks, nose and eyelids. Her palms straightened over his chest at some point, feeling the strong heartbeat under his shirt and happiness bubbled inside her. She opened her eyes to look into his. Light grey turned dark and his lips were streched in a happy, satisfied grin.

She tugged him by the collar, attacking his lips to wipe that grin off of his face. Her body arched into his, soft curves fitting perfectly into his strong angles and he groaned. Her hands slid down, but he caught them.

"Sweetheart" he pouted, but she caught his lips again, biting on the lower one, legs adjusting naturally to let him in. He raised himself on his elbows so his head was away from her reach. "You deserve more" he growled. "You deserve flowers and romance and worship, not few moments on a dirty couch."

"But I want you" she said. His eyes flashed, burning her to her core.

"And I am selfish enough to use it to my advantage" he admitted."I certainly don't deserve you, I never did. So I'm going to take everything you're giving me. After we're married" he added, pecking her lips and pushing himself up carefully.

"Married?" she echoed, disbelief in her voice. He looked at her, head to toe, as if memorizing the way she looked, then offered his hand to help her get up.

"Married" he confirmed, pulling her straight back up into his arms, foreheads touching. "I've been in love with you since our fifth year, woman."

"What?! Then why..." she asked, shocked.

"You were the only woman who dared to call me on my bullshit. But you were always so busy learning for you Healers qualifications and after... Well" he shrugged his arms. "I didn't want you to think that I was trying to appease our families. I needed to show you that I could go beyond family fortunes."

She took his face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

"It seems to me that we're both to blame for this situation, then" she admitted then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Never again, sweetheart" he whispered, then kissed her forehead. "You're mine now, and I'm yours. Forever."

"Forever" she agreed, engulfed in his arms, happy to just listen to his steadily beating heart.


	3. Ceres has had enough (or how James and Lily Potter finally got together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same universe as in the last two, but a small trip to the past this time, or why Ceres Malfoy was James Potter favourite cousin ;)
> 
> ""How come she married him?" Harry asked miserably. "She hated him!"  
> "Nah, she didn't," said Sirius.  
> "She started going out with him in seventh year," said Lupin.  
> "Once James had deflated his head a bit," said Sirius.  
> "And stopped hexing people just for the fun of it," said Lupin.""  
>  Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, chapter 29

Ceres has had enough. She was doing Arithmancy with James at Gryffindor table, enjoying his snarky sense of humour, when it happened again: Lily Evans marched into the Great Hall and, unnoticed by them, approached James.

"Potter" she grunted and he turned around immediately, perking up.

As he always did with said redhead in vicinity. In fact, his whole face light up whenever he saw her, which made Ceres insides squeeze painfully. On one side, because she wanted someone to look at her like that (certain someone with grey eyes and mop of black hair) and on the other hand because James was her friend and lately, whenever Evans ranted at him, that light dimmed and his shoulders slumped slightly, making him listless for days afterwards. Maybe that's why she did what she did next.

"Shut up" she said and Lily stopped, her and James turning shocked faces towards her. Remus, who was raising tea cup to his lips, froze midway and Sirius, who was standing to her left, chatting to two girls from Ravenclaw, did a double take.

"What?" asked Lily. Ceres stood up, her chin raising in stubbornness.

"You heard me, Evans. Shut. Your. Mouth." she said, and, unfortunately for her, it hit a moment of quiet in the Great Hall, so it sounded louder than it was meant to be. And seeing as it was quiet and most proper Ceres only intrigued people more.

"Now listen..." tried Lily, but here was the thing: while nobody ever dared to interrupt one of Lily Evans righteous speeches and Ceres may have never lost her temper or created a scene in all seven years she was at Hogwarts, but unbestknown to Lily, when she lost her patience, she gave it all.

"No, I don't think so" she interrupted the redhead. "I think that you're going to listen for a change this time, Evans. So shut it."

She was holding her bag so she pushed it into Sirius arms, then grabbed Lily's wrist and started to walk. Sirius was so shocked that he just grabbed the bag.

"Miss Malfoy!" finally managed to utter professor McGonagall.

"Yes, professor McGonagall, use of inappropriate language, I know! I'll come get my detention after I've had a private chat with Evans here!" she shouted over her arm, dragging stuttering girl behind her.

At this point Remus' eyebrows have gone up and disappeared under his hair, James was still frozen on the spot and Sirius sat down heavily next to his friend, still clutching the bag in his hands. There was a group of sixth and seventh-year Slytherins in the door, looking back wide-eyed.

"Well?" Ceres asked Avery and Mulciber, who were just standing staring at her. "Move!"

That shook them out of their stupor and a group of prejudiced Purebloods side-stepped to make way for the weird girl and a mudblood.

"You two" said Remus loudly in the silence, pointing at James and Sirius "are a bad influence on this girl."

Nobody protested at that announcement.

***

In the meantime, Ceres dragged Lily into the closest empty classroom, released her hand and waved her wand, putting locking and silencing charms on the doors.

"Welcome to my office, Evans" she said sarcastically, then sat down on one of the desks, using chair as a stool for her feet. "Why won't you sit down?"

"I'd rather stand" said Lily, massaging her wrist and looking rebelliously. Not that it hurt much, the other girl managed to drag her more by surprise than force, but she was making a point. "So, what do you want, Malfoy?"

"Drop it" snarked Ceres, watching her calmly with her violet eyes.

"Drop what?" asked Lily, deflating. She was prepared for a fight, not a calm discussion.

"Your bluster and your fight-the-world attitude and listen to me carefully because I've had enough of this whole situation and we're going to solve it once and for all."

"What situation?" asked Lily, sulking.

She stood in front of Ceres, crossing her arms and slouching on the desk, looking like a sullen teenager, while the other girl looked graceful in that aristocratic way pureblood had, her crossed arms resting on her knees, head bowed as if she was a counsellor to the other girl. There was steel in her voice and eyes that stopped Lily from storming off or ranting.

"You've broken his heart, Lily" said Ceres softly, using her name for the first time. She raised her hand to stop upcoming protests. Her words were ringing in the empty room, or maybe it was just Lily's ears. "James Potter is impulsive, over-bearing and egomaniac idiot. Despite all of his natural charms and charisma, he has no idea what to with girls. Frankly, he's lucky that he's so handsome and talented, otherwise he would've gotten himself into much more trouble than he did already." She announced "He's also one of best friends you could wish for. And that's why it hurts me to see him like this."  
She fell silent for a moment, adjusting her skirt and letting her hands fall on her sides.

"From the moment he saw you, James was in love with you" she continued, mouth quirking up. "In fact, I believe his first words after you left were <I'm going to marry that girl>. You can ask the rest of the Maradauders, if you don't believe me, they were all there." she paused again, smile vanishing. "So if you think that it's some kind of sick game or a thrill of the chase, forget it. Potters fall in love once, hard, fast and for life. It's an unbreakable devotion deal we're talking about here, Lily, and no amount of begging and convincing from either me, his friends, or his parents in all those years have managed to stop him. But lo and behold, Impossible Evans, congratulations, you've managed it. He finally gave up."

"I...What?" that startled her into whisper. She's been staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, absorbing speech from usually quiet girl.

"He gave up, Lily" stressed Ceres. "After six years of almost killing himself trying to get a second of your attention, he finally gave up. All of that devotion and admiration that most of the girls would have killed for, snuffed out in the face of your constant disapproval." Here, her eyes turned wistful and sad. "So here's why I brought you here, Evans: I want you to leave James alone."

Violet eyes burned into emerald ones. 

"He's not going to tell you anything, because he's pathetic enough to take your abuse" Lily flinched hearing those words " if it means having any interaction with you whatsoever. Marauders are not going to tell you, because they've learned not to broach the subject. That leaves me, and I'm not afraid to step on few toes. Here's the deal: I'm going to leave you here with all of this information to rethink your approach to James Potter. If at the end of the day you'll change your mind about dating, only do it if it's going to be for the long haul; anything less is going to destroy him. If you don't, leave him the Hell alone" she stressed. "If all you can give him is friendship, then drop it. Give it few years so he can heal and you're going to have the best friend you could ever imagine."

"Only one day?" managed to breathe out Lily.

"If after almost six years of constant interaction you need more time to think about it, then it wasn't meant to be" answered Ceres. She smiled, jumping lightly of the desk, shaking off the imaginary dirt of her skirt and walking past frozen Lily towards the doors.

"Oh, and Evans?" Lily jumped in place and looked back at the doors. Ceres stood holding the handle and looking at her solemnly. "You broke his heart unintentionally, I'll give you that. But if after everything I've told you today you go on and break his spirit, I don't care if it's going to give me dozen Dementors Kisses, I will rip you from limb to limb using only my hands. So think  **really carefully**." 

She smiled pleasantly and quietly left the room.

***

Ceres walked with her usual poise and grace into the Great Hall and marched straight towards professor McGonagall,who was standing by the Gryffindor table with Sirius Black.

"Professor, I apologise for my untoward behaviour and crude language. I should not have spoken to you or my fellow student this way, but the situation needed desperate measures." She recited once she reached them.

"And may I know what kind of desperate measures were undertaken?" asked professor McGonagall, her eyes flicking behind Ceres. Sirius listened carefully to every word.

"Oh, nothing too drastic" answered girl cheerfully. "Just a little girly chat, really, and explaining that if she won't stop hurting my friend I'm going to rip her into tiny pieces." 

That announcement made them flinch and look at her with wide eyes. Ceres looked around mostly empty Great Hall.

"By the way, where's James?" she asked, as if expecting him to wave at her from the table, offering tea.

"Remus dragged him to Ancient Runes. Where we both should be going too, accidentally" offered Sirius, using his Head of the House shock and staring the girl out of the Hall with a hand on her back.

"What were you still doing here, then?" she asked, brow furrowing. "Shouldn't you be on James-duty?"

"Well, I didn't want you to go to class without your things, did I?" he answered, grinning and raising strap of the second bag hanging on his arm.

"Oh, sorry about that" she said, reaching out for her bag but he stopped her, slinging an arm around her more securely and leisurely walking towards classroom.

"Oh, no no no! It's the least I could do for the Heroine of the Day" he answered, eyes laughing and grin wide on his face. "Make that Heroine of the Year, even."

"Stop it" she admonished him, elbowing him lightly on the side. matching grin on her face and cheeks pinking up.

"Ouch, that hurt, Malfoy. Are you going to drag me away to empty classroom, too?" he joked, eyebrows wiggling, but before she had a chance to respond, they got to the classroom. James was pacing in a circle, with resigned Remus watching him.

"Where have you been? What have you done?" James blurted out once he saw them, eyes wilder than even his hair.

"Calm down, Jamie, Evens is fine" replied Ceres, rolling her eyes. "I just had a little girly chat with her, that's all."

"Little chat indeed" commented Sirius joyfully. Remus looked curious but James panicked.

"Merlin, what happened?!" he clearly was getting ready to interrogate his cousin when Sirius straightened up proudly and announced:

"James Charlus Potter, if you in any way ask, interrogate or bother this wonderful woman about this morning Malfoy-Evans showdown I will feel obliged to write to your mother about certain incident involving antlers, alcohols and vases."

"You're... You're invoking that?" James paled and moaned. "How bad was it, if you're invoking THAT?!"

Before he had a chance to panic some more, their professor opened class doors and started lesson.

***

It was dinner time and Ceres was sitting at Gryffindor table _again,_ trying to sort out hers and James Arithmancy project. Usually they did it at breakfast time but due to this morning's interruption she was dealing with it now. James, after realising that Sirius was, in fact, _serious_ (no pun intended, Prongs) about his offer of blackmail, stopped trying to find out more, although he kept shooting suspicious looks at Sirius and Remus (who must have at some point been updated by the former) who followed Ceres with admiring looks, to which object of their admiration reacted with glares.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Evans. Again. Everyone in Great Hall tried to look like they weren't eavesdropping, but failed. Including teachers.

"Potter... ekhm, James" said redhead quietly unlike her usual, proud tone of voice.

James, who finally managed to concentrate on the parchment few minutes ago, raised his head and turned around warily, prepared for telling off. Ceres turned sideways on the bench, looking on coolly with raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes, Lily?" stammered James then winced, knowing how mad she got whenever he used her name.

Lily looked at him carefully, things that Ceres told her running for the hundred time through her head and shame filling her after realising how true they turned out to be. Then she proceeded to say THE WORDS.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me."

"Date?" he asked disbelievingly, eyes widening.

"That's what I..." she started impatiently, but at that moment Ceres cleared her throat. "That is, after all of your efforts I felt that it was my turn, if you'll accept my invitation... And apology for my behaviour, of course."

James just sat in his place, blinking, head moving from Ceres to Lily.

"I...Well...I..." he tried to say something.

"That was very brave of you, Evans" commented Ceres lightly. Lily glared at her and it seemed that there was battle of wills going on in front of them. Everybody around held their breath, Sirius and Remus tightening their hands on each other arms, yes glued to the action.

"Well, Malfoy... It turns out that I'm in it for the long haul, after all" finally said Lily, straightening proudly.

Ceres seemed to measure her for a moment longer, then nodded her head slightly in approval. Then she she grabbed her studying materials and put them in her bag. 

"Well then, it turns out that James has some free time now and he would _love_ to go for a walk with you" she announced cheerfully.

"Now?" squeaked James comically.

"Yes, now" confirmed his cousin, pushing him so he had to get up or fall on the floor. "No time like the present and it gives you no time to A: get nervous and B: plan something ridiculous. Have fun, kids!"

Then she turned around to empty plate she was ignoring till now. James had no time to respond because Lily took that moment to grab his hand and tug him gently out of the Great Hall. After staring at the back of his cousin head he turned around, face melting, following his Dream Girl like a lovesick puppy.

"That was..." started Remus.

"Brilliant? Inspiring? The best two-part live show ever?" finished for him Sirius. "Would you like some desert, love?" he offered to Ceres, smiling widely.

"Thank you, I'm alright" responded girl, eating calmly and ignoring wide-eyed looks from the rest of the Hall.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can get you something else? Something from Honeydukes? Those chocolates from Switzerland that you like so much?" he kept questioning.

"Sirius, you've sacrificed your best blackmail material for her sake, I'm sure Ceres is happy enough with the result of the situation, James anger notwithstanding" offered Remus.

"You're right as always, Moony" moaned Sirius dramatically. "It wasn't enough for the favour that she has done for the good of the Marauders. Fortunately for our honour, I've had whole day to prepare myself and I came up with a plan."

"What do you propose then, Sirius?" responded Remus, exchanging amused look with Ceres, who just rolled her eyes.

"Why, Remus, I may just have to marry the girl" Sirius announced, grey eyes full of mirth.

Ceres, who was drinking pumpkin juice at the moment, started to choke.

"It took you whole day to come up with that?" asked Remus, furrowing his brow.

"Of course not" waved his hand carelessly Sirius. "If it takes you more than a day to think about it, then it just wasn't meant to be" he declared.

Remus and Ceres stared at him with weird expressions on their faces.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I let my Arithmancy partner go and romance the future mother of his children, so I have to go and deal with our project. Alone" said Ceres, grabbing her bag and ignoring the wild beating of her heart.

"Do you need any help?" asked Remus, looking at her with worry.

"Thank you Remus, I was expecting that. In fact, it may go faster without James being all sulky and miserable in my face." She laughed nervously, walking away in a fast pace, meeting up with Narcissa, who stood by the door to the Hall.

"She's a goddess, that future wife of mine" sighed Sirius, looking after her with a dreamy look on his face.

"You are an idiot" announced Remus, getting up from the table.


	4. Cliche Magic Mistletoe Kiss plus Reunion of Love-Hate Relationship (Late? Hove?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is fem!Harry first kiss; as in books, it's fifth year, it's mistletoe and after DA meeting... but with Draco Malfoy for a change, playing on the "you're trapped until you kiss under magic mistletoe" thing. Draco here, along with his mother, is a part of the Order of Phoenix, but he has to play his part and, later on, spy on Death Eaters. So we have an angst-y, opposites attract love-hate deal going on here, covering up their attractions cause it would be dangerous for Malfoy to be discovered working for the opposite side.  
> And bit after that is after Voldemort got killed (and Harry did her stupid sacrifice trick, of course), ie Reunion Snog!

"Wait a moment, Potter" said Draco, blocking her way out with his arm.

"What is it, Malfoy?" she snarled, crossing her arms protectively in front of her and looking up at him darkly.

"You may want to try and be more careful with your sneaking around" he said, hand on the door frame next to her head, head bending down. "I won't always be able to pretend and look the other way."

His silver eyes were cold and pinning her in place. Although their bodies carefully hadn't touched each other, she felt tremor travelling up her spine, that weird  _knowing_ feeling she always had in his proximity. Anger and resentment started to bubble inside her; here she was, admonished like a little child, frozen in place because of one look from him. And all she wanted to do was to  _kiss him_. Draco Malfoy, prat that tried to get her in trouble since day one and all she could think of was how good he looked and how much she wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face and muss his perfect hair.

"Anything else?" she asked coldly, trying to keep her temper in check before she did something stupid, like grab his tie and snog him senseless.

Malfoy looked at her carefully, as if expecting some hidden agenda, then he straightened up, letting his hand fall. He was head taller than her, that  _prat_ , she added to her mental tally of Reasons Why She Shouldn't Want to Kiss Him.

"Ladies first" he offered sarcastically, waving his hand towards the corridor. She shot him another dark look, turned sideways and took a step forward.

That is, she tried.

"What?!" she asked, eyes widening.

"Forgot how to walk, Potter?" he taunted and her head whipped towards him.

"What have you done, Malfoy?" she asked. He raised his hands in a surrender.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one caught after curfew with a bunch of miscreants" he defended himself.

"Those <miscreants> are my friends!" she growled, ready to whip out her wand and hex him, rules and secrecy be damned. He must have read it in her face, because his next words were:

"Calm down, Potter" and tried to take a step back to let her out, but he couldn't. His eyes widened too. "What the..."

He looked around, then up, and froze. Harriet followed his line of sight and froze too. Above their heads was a mistletoe. A magical mistletoe.

"Right..." muttered Malfoy, looked down at her, gulped nervously, then looked away. Harry's mouth dried.

"Right" she parroted. Neither of them made a move. "We just... have to get this over and done, then"

She tried to sound cheerful, but it sounded weak. Malfoys' eyes shot down to hers and stayed there, his face a mask.

"Right" Merlin, they were repeating themselves! "Wouldn't want to be stuck here all night, would we?"

She shook her head, eyes glued to his face. Tension grew and neither of them made another move. Harry's stomach was full of butterflies. Her first kiss. Under a mistletoe. With Draco Malfoy. She gathered whatever Gryffindor courage she had and slowly, as if pulled by strings, she raised herself on her tiptoes. Her knees wobbled, arms hooting out to his chest to stabilise herself, which seemed to snap him out of his daze. He took her gently by her elbows (and since when his hands were so warm, even through a layer of shirt and jumper?), his head bowing to meet hers.

Everything seemed frozen around them, what probably took seconds, seemed to last ages. They stilled, just inch apart, eyes glued to each other, breathing loud in the silence. She licked her lips nervously and his eyes fell down to catch the movement. He looked up to meet her eyes again and then he kissed her. 

It was everything she expected and more. Her eyes fluttered shut, intent to memorize every detail of her first and, what she was sure to be, only kiss with Draco Malfoy. His lips were dry, but sure on hers, gently guiding their movements and fitting perfectly with hers. One of his hands slid to her waist and pressed them together, pushing her lightly towards the door frame, so she didn't have to strain herself to reach him. Her hands found their way into his silky hair, finally getting their chance to destroy the perfect hairstyle he always sported. He made a strangled sound against her lips, his other hand travelling to back of her head, trying to get as close to her as possible.

She was drowning, engulfed in the sheer warmth he emanated (she always thought his cold looks and words would translate into cold touch, but she was soo mistaken), his spicy scent and the rightness of his lips on hers. As if they were two pieces of a puzzle. As if they  _belonged_ together.

They parted simultaneously, eyes closed, arms around each other.

"Right" whispered Draco, his breath hitting her tingling lips.

"We should go" she whispered, regret lacing her voice. She opened her eyes to Draco already watching her. His hair was sticking wildly, his lips red and baring traces of her chapstick, and his eyes... she will never be able to think of them as 'cold' again. "Before mistletoe decides to trap us again."

"We should" he admitted quietly, releasing her gently, stepping away. Her hands fell to her sides. She had never felt so cold in her life as in that moment.

They kept on looking at each other, knowing that they crossed a boundary they should not, could not back out of. They could also never cross it again; they had their roles to play and everything depended on whether they could play them properly. Future of the Wizarding World was more important than feelings of two teenagers.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a sound in the corridor that shook them out of their stupor. Without another word, they passed each other and walked opposite directions. And if they looked longingly back, well, it was their secret to keep.

*** Two and a half books/Three movies/Approximately two and a half years later***

"POTTER!" shout that hasn't been heard for quite a while (too long) amidst Hogwarts stones stopped everyone in place.

"MALFOY?!" Harry responded, looking around. Moment later Draco moved people out of the way (not that they tried to make it hard for him) and they both stood in a circle in the middle of Great Hall.

"What have I told you about your sneaking around?!" he shouted.

"Umm... To be more careful about it?" she asked sheepishly, smile growing on her face.

"Of all the stupid, Gryffindorish things for you to do!" he ranted, striding to stand in front of her. She was looking up at him with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Yes, Draco" she admitted, feeling quite loopy.

"You are to never do a thing like that ever again, do you understand?" he continued.

"Of course, Draco" her eyes were shining like emeralds.

"And don't try to placate me, I know..." he was really getting into it, but she interrupted him.

"Draco?" Harry said and he stopped mid-word.

Once he did that, she grabbed front of his jumper, tugged him down and snogged him senseless. It took hi few seconds to get on with the programme, then his arms circled her protectively and they proceeded to ignore all of the people in the hall. Malfoys stood frozen in the corner of the hall, wide-eyed and surprised, just like the rest of the crowd until...

"Woo-hoo!" cheered Hermione. Ron and Sirius wolf-whistled and members of Dumbledore Army started clapping, rest of the school soon joining in applause. Harry and Draco separated, happiness written clearly on their faces.

"You really scared me there for a moment" murmured Draco in her ear. She circled her arms around his waist and looked up at him seriously. He was looking down at her, eyes warm, face open with all of his emotions there for her to see.

"Only for a moment? You scared me for almost three years" she teased.

"Never again" he promised solemnly, kissed her brow and tucked her head under his chin.

"Never again" she echoed, closing her eyes and finally being able to enjoy his embrace.


	5. Taking over the world Mikaelson Style (Elijah, not rest of siblings, cause it would end in a bloodbath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story follows my OC Julia who's from Poland (like me). My idea is that she's a history enthusiast and she found pictures of Originals from different eras in history books and believed them to be vampires, met Enzo by accident at 16 and went to study in London where in supernatural bar she saw Elijah and was like: "aha! I knew it!". Then, by miracle and stuborness, befriended him and soon she was hired as his PA and they started on uniting supernatural world and modernizing it (cause Mikaelsons are basically royalty and made vampire rules). Soon, they find out about the whole Silas mess in Mystic Falls and basically her organizational skillz tm and analysis of situation stops Silas from returning.  
> The scene in which she meets Team Elena she's snarky and of course because neither of the Originals kill her Mystic Falls Scooby gang gets some ideas...  
> Anyway, I just wanted some human to work for Mikaelsons not because they were threatened or stumbled into supernatural world accidentaly, but because they did on purpose and found it awesome :p  
> Warning for Damon fans! Btw, I'm a Klaroline girl through and through!

"Actually, I do have a question for you" stated Julia, putting down her drink. Caroline made a motion with her head signaling 'do go on'. "Damon Salvatore. What did he do to you?" she tilted her head curiously, watching Caroline hackles rise, her vampire face showing.  
"Listen, if Klaus..." She bit out, but Julia interrupted her.  
"Oh, this has nothing to do with Klaus" she said calmly, making Caroline's face turn human again. "Don't get me wrong, I know what's going on between the two of you and I have a feeling that I'll be dealing with a lot of 'Caroline business' in the future but this, now? Is me asking for you."  
"Why?" asked Caroline suspiciously.  
"Listen, I walked into this world with open eyes, I was, in fact, researching it for ages, but the first time I faced... Let's say, very unpleasant situation? I wasn't prepared for that, and I had very strong support behind me. I found out about a psychologist through the grapevine and she help me to organize my thoughts and put them into perspective." She stopped, waiting for a waiter to put plate with pie in front of her. "Now, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm rather observant" she continued with a wry smile. "I won't be bothering you with my observations on Damon Salvatore, that's a topic for another day and much more alcohol in our glasses, but... I said it before, you strike me as a sensible person, and I couldn't help but notice how much you avoid Salvatore the Elder. I have some speculations, of course, but I'd rather get the proof before I'll start digging. After all, I'll be the one handling the clean up" she sipped her drink through the straw, shrugging her arms. "So, Damon Salvatore. What did he do to you?" She repeated, eyes piercing behind glasses.

***  
She was numb for a moment, phone stuck to her ear. It took only 30 seconds, but all of the plans and implications ran through her head.  
"Thank you, Emily" she finally spoke. "I'll sort out your accommodation and travel expenses. No, Emily, don't be daft, I was preparing for something like that although to be honest, I was expecting one of your staff... You know I do, Emily. Get your assistant to send me the details and I'll sort everything out. See you soon, bye."  
She finished the phonecall and just sat there, staring blankly at the pen in her hands. Few minutes later her computer pinged with an e-mail notification, so she turned towards it and sorted out discussed details. Then she swore loudly and in her mother tongue, before taking off her glasses and hiding her face in her hands, her hair falling to cover her face.  
"Polish swear words midmorning? On Friday? That does not bode well" said deep and cultured voicefrom doorway to her office.  
Her eye peaked out from between her fingers at Elijah standing in her office door in one of his pristine suits. He had a steaming cup in his hand.  
"Please tell me it's an Earl Grey, you made it for me and that we're alone in the house." The statement made him raise his brow and enter her temporary office, closing the doors behind him. They both knew their cues by now, working like a well-oiled machine. He put the cup in front of her.  
"Of course. Nothing but the best for my favourite minion" he replied, knowing it'll quirk her lips up. "Now tell me, what is the matter?"  
She sipped on his offering and sighed in appreciation. Despite his mutterings on her ruining perfectly good cup of tea with sugar, he always prepared it perfectly (and without prompting).  
"Two days ago I gave Caroline Forbes Seattle Clinic phone number" she started and he nodded his head lightly, understanding the implication. "I just had a phonecall from Doctor Bretton. She decided to come here and treat Caroline's case personally."  
That sharpened his attention.  
"You don't mean..." he started and she bit her lower lip.  
"Caroline hadn't told me much, but I had a hunch. I was hoping it was just the feeding, but fact that Emily personally decided to come here..." she trailed off, humming under her breath for a moment, tapping the cup with her nails. Then she looked up at him. "I've already paid for her travel expenses and told her I'd organise accommodation."  
"Get one of the guest rooms prepared" he said, acceptance of her choices clear in his voice. Julia nodded.  
"I thought you'd say that" moment of silence, then: "Do you want to tell Klaus, or shall I?"  
He looked at her, pondering.  
"What do you think I should do?" he asked. Though his tone betrayed nothing, she knew it was one of the instances when he was truly lost to decisions about his family, not wanting to loose them again and needing her perspective and honesty.  
"I think we should explain everything to your family. They know the broader plan and some of the developments, but we didn't have the time to go over the particularities of new enterpise, so to speak. Emily is going to be a guest in the house and the reason for her coming..." she paused. "You know as well as I do that although they are not there yet, Klaus plans to have Caroline in his future as a part of Mikaelson family. He's going to need to know the boundaries of the situation, not to mention we need to consider the implications of rather imminent death and torture of Damon Salvatore."  
"You seem sure about his fate" commented Elijah.  
"Damon Salvatore is a troublesome pest who's, unchecked, is going to get himself and the rest of Mystic Falls Scooby Gang into load of trouble. You know as well as I do that right now he's planning how to use me against you and while I know I'm not as important as future Hybrid Queen" here she waved her hand, stopping protest that was about to fall from his lips "that'll put him into a more precarious position than the one he's in already."  
"You are important" he said in that simple and understated way of his which made her smile.  
"He thinks I'm your human lover" she commented wrily which made his eyebrows raise ironically. "And thank you, even thoigh I never had a doubt about your appreciation" she continued, which in turn made him smile one of his small and genuine smiles " but there is a difference between partner in crime and love interest. Although it obviously goes over Damon's tiny head."  
He watched her carefully, eyes slightly narrowed. She sipped her tea.  
"You're counting on him underestimating you" he commented, knowing how her brain worked, running through all possible scenarios himself.  
"He's a simple man. It's a miracle he lived so long" she admitted, shrugging her arms. "The moment I walked in with you, you could practically hear his head hammster running. A human woman with an Original? Kept so close to danger and speaking to you in such manner and keeping her head? That in his head means you're getting sex out of the deal which, hello, sexist much? I mean, he was alive for the whole suffragette movement, wasn't he?" That got her another quirk of his lips, amusement at her random rants. "So right now he's probably planning to use me as a leverage, because of course you having hypothetical sex with a woman would made you drop all of your evil plans at his feet if she was in danger" she continued, rolling her eyes. "I'd have asked you really nicely to end his misery, but he's too good of an opportunity for us to pass on and he's practically running into our hands."

"You plan to make him an example, then" he stated, picturing it all in his head. Yes, this would work really nicely...

"If everything works well, it'll get Caroline on our side, which will make Klaus happy, a bonus" she started listing, ticking points off on her fingers. "With a little bit of manouvering, we'll get a Bennett witch on retainer, you could see her swaying, power problems are a bitch and it'll give Kol something to do..."

"Which leaves us with Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore" finished for her Elijah.

"Without his brother's influence and with Emily's team help we could get him on our side, another gift for Klaus. Then it all depends on what you want to do with Elena..."

"You do not seem very fond of Miss Gilbert" commented Elijah.

"She did not impress me, that's for sure. She's probably created a theory that I'm being threatened or compulsed to work with you, which will push Damon even more into playing the hero" she grimaced. "I'm sure we'll have to keep her alive for some time, but depending on how she'll adapt to power change..." she shrugged her arms. "It's better for us if she'll estrange herself from her friendson her own. She's certainly capable of damage."

"Have I told you lately how much I admire your mind?" complimented her Elijah. She smiled, dimple showing in her right cheek.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice, boss" she responded, winking and finishing, unhappy mood from before vanishing.

 


	6. Selfishness and cursed kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a premise I'm fighting with, changing or adding details every few weeks and making completely different story after watching TO :p This is one of the first drafts about a witch who used to live in the village with Mikaelsons and tried to stop Esther from turning them into vampires and Esther cursed her into being tied to the borders of Mystic Falls. Whenever somebody leaves town, they forget her and through the years when she told her story, people of the town decided that only True Love tm is able to get her out of town so she suffered through years of guys trying to prove they are the Prince Charming. Anyway, she's had a crush on Elijah when they were humans but never acted on it and tried to find someone else over the years, but it didn't worked out for her and then Mikaelsons go back to town (again) and she's faced with Doppleganger business (again). Oh, and then there's the whole Silas thing. Anyway, Timeline? What Timeline?

When he had reached town border, he had noticed lonely figure sitting on a large rock by the side of the road. Sensing his car approaching, figure raised her head and stood up, waving her hand. It was Moira and he stopped, intrigued by her waiting for him. He opened his window and before he managed to say a word, she spoke, looking nervous.

"Elijah, I was afraid I won't be able to catch you before you leave the town" she said, smiling shakily.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, worried. He didn't know why, but her presence made him feel protective, woke need to soothe that he only felt (mostly) with his siblings.

"Oh, it's nothing world-ending, I just..." Here she bit her lip, playing with the ends of her hair nervously. "I know you're a busy man, Elijah, but would you mind having a chat with me for five minutes? I promise I'm not planning anything nefarious!" she added quickly.

"I would never accuse you of such thing" he admitted, turning off his engine and leaving the car. It was the surprising truth; he did not know her long, but his instinct had classed her as an ally.

He took few steps to the side, watching her curiously. She was wearing her usual outfit of sandals, long skirt and simple shirt. Unusually for her, she left her hair flowing freely instead of pinned up or braided, which made him think how much he liked it this way. Which, where had this thought come from?

She watched him from underneath lowered eyelashes, clearly gearing up for what she was going to say.

"I... I would like to tell you something, Elijah, and ask you to... To just listen, because if I won't say it now without interruptions, I may never say it again." She rambled. He tilted his head, even more intrigued. "I had... I had this conversation with Caroline and it made me think, you know?" She started pacing in front of him, making him take a step back. She looked up at him, stopping for a moment, watching his face carefully. "It was all about death and life situations and wishes and obligations." she started pacing again, waving her hands wildly. "And how both sides, Team Elena and Originals do what they have to do to ensure their survival. How you all, some more than others" here she shot him a look "do the things you have to and sacrifice a lot for the sake of others" here she stopped and looked at him again, licking her lips. "And then she asked me a question that had me thinking."

"What question was that?" He asked, now really interested in her speech and need to convey it to him, mesmerized by her violet eyes.

"She asked me if, if I've known that there was a possibility of me dying tomorrow, what would my selfish moment be?" She breathed out, taking a step towards him, eyes never leaving his face. Hes stilled.

"Moira?" he asked.

"No interruptions, please" she chuckled breathlessly. "I know that when you'll remember this,  _if_ you'll remember this, you'll probably going to get angry at me or... Or maybe think how crazy I was and just leave it be, but I can't..." She stopped, took a step towards him, her front brushing his suit jacket. "I can't die not knowing how it would feel, Elijah. Even if it's a thousand years too late."

"Moira?" he asked. He was astonished. If anyone who ever met him saw him right now, they wouldn't believe how slip of a woman managed to froze him in place. The words she said, the implications...

" _This_ is my selfish moment" she whispered, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and tugging him down while standing on her tiptoes. Their lips met.

It was explosion of sensations and feelings. Animalistic, male part of him registered her sweet taste, softness of her against him, rush of her blood and the warmth she filled his cold being with. Even as his shocked brain tried to comprehend their encounter, one of his hands sneaked around her back, holding her up while the other tangled in her hair.

And that's when something deep inside him, something forgotten echoed  _finally!_ and a slew of sensations bombarded his body, flashes of visions too fast for him to concentrate on, leaving only glimpses of Moira, but a different one: Moira from the past; different times, different clothes, but her warmth and her smile, despite the hidden saddness of her eyes, never changing. He tried to grasp her, catch this feeling of always wanting to get closer, to touch these magnificent hair, to have her smile for him and only for him... To get her to love...

She stopped the kiss, sliding down on her feet, making him losen his arms. He watched her, tried to memorize every bit of her face: rosy cheeks, red, kiss bruised lips and darkened violet eyes that held tears...

"I... What was that?" Everything inside him was shaking, trying to hold on to bits and pieces that already started fading. Then, his mind paused on a bit of conversation about death and forgetting and pieces off puzzle slowly started sliding together.

"I am sorry, Elijah" she whispered, utter heartbreak and devastation written on her face and before he managed to respond, her hands that were still resting on his chest pushed him and, with a little help from her magic, he stepped behind the town line.

Elijah wondered why he stood in the middle of the road instead of driving to New Orleans? Maybe he saw something? He dismissed that thought and, seeing nothing, got back to his car and started driving.

In her house in the woods, Moira appeared and sat down on her chair, hand covering her tingling lips, staring into the distance.

* Around two years later*

Rebelah left the house in a hurry, ready for some terapeuthic round of shopping away from her brothers, but was stopped in her plans once she stepped behind the gate.

Caroline Forbes, love of Nik's immortal life and main reason for his recent desolation and moodiness, was pacing up and down the road, muttering to herself while tugging at her hair and biting her thumb. There was a lovely cherry red corvette parked there, roof top off and a vision sitting on the trunk. Vision that Rebekah and her brothers were expecting never to see again.

She was wearing large sunhat, her salmon-colored dress uncovering her arms and pooling in a skirt around her legs, tucked to the side. She was smiling wildly, happily, her eyes watching pacing Caroline, all nervous sunshine and swirls of white dress. As if the woman on the back of the car sensed Rebekah surprise, she turned her head towards her, laughter filling her eyes.

"She's here to talk to Niklaus" she announced, sun shining on her silver necklace hanging proudly on her neck. "She has this whole big speech prepared, she just got a little nervous."

"And what is your role in this production?" asked Rebekah, deciding to postpone her shopping trip in favour of unexpected show. She made few steps towards the car. Woman on the trunk smiled, if it was even possible, wider.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be a moral support" she responded and Rebekah looked into her eyes, trying to read them.

"Right" she murmured, then truned her head purposefully towards the blond in front of them. She watched the spectacle for the moment, her thoughts venturing towards her brothers. Finally, she snapped out of it. "How long exactly has she been nervous for?"

"Oh, the last couple of hours or so. We came into town late, she woke me up at dawn and wouldn't step up through the gate" she responded, not disturbed in the least. "Figured I'll wait for Nik to show up and take her off of my hands." Hearing her explanation Rebekah took out phone from her purse and started pressing options.

"What are you doing?" asked her companion, mildly intersted.

"Just speeding things up a little bit for you" said Rebekah, then continued in conversational tone. "I know Niklaus was always your favourite, Moira, but I do hope you got me a gift too. I'm not going to be the only Mikaelson left alone, you know. Besides, I figure you owe us for the whole dissappearing act."

The girl on the car stiffened, her smile dissappearing and eyes wdening as she looked at the blond Original, her legs slipping down and body straightening.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Well, you gave Niklaus your blessings with Caroline. Kol miraculously appeared some time ago, dragging in Bennett witch of all people year later. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure you  **finally** made some kind of move on Elijah" she snorted. "Congratulations, by the way. It only took you thousand years."

"You remember" it was a statement more than a question, and all of emotions fighting in Moira's eyes made Rebekah's eyes soften.

"Everything, Moira" she whispered, eyes locking on the necklace they gave her for birthday when they were still human, then looking back up at her face. "We will talk about it soon" she promised, then quickly hugged the other woman, memorizing every bit of her heartbeat and remembering her herbal scent. Warm hand appeared on the back of her head, moving through her hair.

"Love you, Bekah" murmured Moira and Original had to squeeze her eyes, feeling like a little girl, then took a step back. 

"Well, now that my brothers are here, I must be going" she said cheerfully, making a step back, eyes never leaving the impossible woman sitting on the car. Then Moira spoke again.

"Stefan is at Rosseau, brooding his way through bourbon. I have a feeling he might need cheering up. Dealing with compelled memories returning can be tricky" she winked, mischevious glint present in watery eyes. 

Rebekah smiled, took a look at Nik slowly walking towards Caroline, eyes full of wonder, then at Elijah, watching from the gate. She prayed, for the first time in ages, that her oldest brother will finally let himself be happy, just this once. If not, she may have to beat some sense into his head, repeatedly. She had a strange feeling her siblings wouls help with that.

*

Moira's mind felt numb, her heart beating wildly, eyes blindly watching the girl she raised getting a happy ending with a man she watched grow up, while every bone in her body hummed  _they remember, they_ remember, they  _ **remember**_. Then her view of the couple was blocked by the face she most wanted, yet dreaded to see.

"Elijah" she breathed, trying to read his dark eyes.

"Moira" he responded, eyes travelling over her face.

"You remember" she added, wonder in her voice. Then, unbidden, memory came to her head, making her blush "You remember" she mumbled, mind apparently stuck on one thing. Unsure of his reaction she looked down, eyes hiding behind her lashes. Suit-clad knees appeared in her vision, brushing her legs.

"Everything" he confirmed and suddenly, her hat was sliding off her head, releasing her hair to fall down her back. Surprised, she looked up to find him looking at her hungrily with blazing eyes, his hands sliding to bracket her hips on the trunk of the car. "And we will talk about it all in detail, espcially the part about you possibly dying and us remembering everything only to find your burned house" his voice was gravely and admonishment in it made her wince. "But there is something that I'm going to do first."

"What is it?" She whispered, hypnotized by his eyes.

"I am going to be selfish" he responded, only centimeters separating their faces " but not only for a moment."

"How long?" she whispered, their lips only breath apart.

"Forever" he said and her heart thuded loudly in her chest as Elijah kissed her.

It was electrifying, like the last time, but infinitely better. There was fire burnng between them, a thousand years old longing echoing in borh of them now, sudden hunger from before turned into the possibility of tomorrow. She curled into him, arms resting on his while her hands ventured up to the top of his head, pressing him closer, while his hand s burned like brands on her back, one around her waist and other travelling up between her shoulder blades, pressing her into almost hanging off the back of the car, pressed between her legs.

If his siblings weren't otherwise occupied, they would probably throw a lot of crude comments towards the most proper and composed of them, making out in the middle of the street, in the light of day. As luck would have it, his siblings were otherwise occupied and, judging by the way he concentrated on commiting Moira's taste to his memory, any comments would be lost on Elijah anyway.

Finally, they had to separate due to her need for air, although his lips didn't stray far, on perfect level with her collarbones and arms, leaving feather-light kisses all over her skin while she tried to catch her breath. Until he pressed a kiss to a spot between her arm and neck and whispered:

"I love you, Moira" and her breath hitched, then she took his face in her hands, looking into his eyes with hers shining brilliantly and she kissed him again, slowly and sweetly.

He kissed palm of the hand still holding his face and took a step back. Before she managed to ask what he was doing, he picked her up bridal style and walked towards his home at human pace.

"You know" she mused. "Thousand years of boys trying to break my curse" she slipped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his arm "and that's the first time I've been carried like that."

"Whatever do you mean, dear?" he asked as they walked through the doors. She felt warmth spreading through her at his term of endearment.

"Well they wouldn't listen to my explanations and either drag me by my hand or put me into a horse or vehicle" she explained as he carried her upstairs, arms stiffening. "When I finally gave up and just stood there to get this over with, some of them would throw me over their arms like a sack of potatoes."

He stopped and she looked up to see anger and guilt written on his face.

"If my mother... I should have realised sooner!" He bit out.

"Elijah" she said seriously, turning his face towards hers. "It doesn't matter now. It really doesn't" she stressed when he looked as if he wanted to say something. "I'm here and you're here and that's the only thi that matters now."

"But..." he started, but she kissed him lightly and put her forehead on his.

"I have waited for a thousand years for you. And I would have waited a thousand more, even if it would only mean being a family friend. I love you, Elijah Mikaelson." She confessed and he kissed her again, desperately, then took her to his room.


	7. Vampire hobbies and a mysterious friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another TVD short from a time-travelling story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has my OC, Kilmeny, Elena's cousin travelling back in time to meet the Originals. So when she shows up in Mystic Falls, Mikaelsons know her, but she doesn't know them yet. Anyway, Mystic Falls gang is trying to get her to join their yet-another plot of disposing of the Original vampires, even if in this universe they are much nicer (due to our heroine influence :p). Anyway, Kilmeny is 10 years older than the gang (she used to babysit them all), and has her own opinion about supernatural shenanigans happening in the town.

There was silence at the table for a moment at his vehemence, grim acceptance on their faces, when Kilmeny sighed.

"Tyler, how much sugar did you have?" she asked in a resigned tone of the only sensible person in a crowd of drunks.

Tyler spluttered, ruining his dramatic pose. Rebekah, who was raising drink to her lips few tables over, had to put down her glass. Klaus and Kol sported identical grins.

"Kilmeny!" whisper-shouted Elena and Bonnie in a scandalised voices.

"What? Don't forget I used to babysit all of you. The only time Tyler got paranoid was when he and Matt stole cookies from Donovans kitchen and stuffed their faces behind the shed. Come to think of it" she mused, raising her cup of hot cocoa "it might've been guilty conscience, not the sugar rush."

"We just told you" said Bonnie, whole table watching Elena's cousin like a wild animal "that the oldest, most powerful, mass-murdering vampire is after your cousin and your response is to question Tyler's diet?"

"Duh" answered Kilmeny, busy with swiping whipped cream from top of her drink with her finger and licking it off.

"Duh?" echoed Tyler, slouching back in his seat.

"Well, you said it yourselves" she answered, shrugging. "Originals, as the name suggests, are the original vampires. That means they lived hundredths of years, 995 of which they were not only running away from their psychotic father, but also had to face wars, plagues, famine and underdevelopment of hygienic practices. Peasants were basically collateral damage, and even nobles weren't lucky enough to escape everything. Value of human life and psychological well-being is basically novel idea of the last century or so. Add to it supernatural beings as a separate country with separate rules..." she drank some of her cocoa, looking up in thought. "It's bound to make your societal norms resemble basic Darwinist rules, especially considering one's longevity. I bet just a century of living as a vampire hits your morals like whoa! I mean, look at Broody McBrooderson and Mr. Evil-Wannabe, here" she waved her hand at Salvatore brothers, and Rebekah bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, while Klaus and Kol were filled with unholy glee. "I bet for all of their 'Stopping-Evil-Originals' preparedness they aren't all squeaky-clean" with each of her words, eyes at the table were widening even more. Elena at this point looked resigned, shooting apologetic looks at Salvatore brothers. Caroline hid her face behind her hair. "If you live so long and your primary source of food is human blood, you're probably going to pick up hobbies of the murder-y variety. And if you're the Big Bad" here, Klaus smirked in satisfaction "why should you be happy with bunch of kids trying to prove how smart or badass they are?"

"Does this mean you're not going to help us?" dared to ask Stefan, his face unreadable. Kilmeny snorted.

"Hmmm, let me think... Join a group of kids who stayed alive due to what mostly is pure luck, whose basic plan involves one of their _friends_ " she emphasised the last word "being used as a honey trap for a man they just described to me as 'the oldest, most powerful, mass-murdering vampire' while they try and fail to kill him, which, may I add, is like poking a sleeping bear with a stick when what they could to is set up mutually beneficial agreement that would make everyone around happy and safe? I do not have a death wish, sugar."

Silence fell. Elena's cheeks flushed, Caroline avoided everyone's eyes, Matt looked sheepish, Bonnie looked judgemental and Damon and Tyler both looked ready to murder someone. Kilmeny hummed to herself, looking into the distance, Rebekah had a giggle attack and Klaus and Kol clinked their glasses.

"Mine would be priest-scaring" Kilmeny said dreamily. That snapped them out of their mood.

"What?!" squeaked Elena.

"Murder-y hobby, Elena" explained Kilmeny patiently. They all stared at her. "Just imagine: Middle Ages, all this talk from Church about Devil and women being un-clean. And you're in a city with really vicious priest" she started really getting into her story. "And you just wait till he's alone in the church at night, wait till he's turned around, sit yourself at the altar and say something to scare him and bam! You're not only a woman, but also a 'Devil's Creature'. Poetic justice, am I right?"

At this point Caroline started to giggle, corner of Stefan's mouth ticked up, Rebekah fell down her seat, holding her belly in laughter, and Kol...

"Marry me" he appeared at their table, taking a seat on the side, his face supported on his hands, staring dreamily at Kilmeny and ignoring the rest of her company, stiffening and preparing for fight. The girl in question was raising cup to her lips, but stopped and tilted her head, looking at him curiously.

"While you're not so bad looking and I can admire whimsical aura surrounding you" at her words Kol beamed. "I'm afraid I have to decline. I have this rule about not accepting proposals from strangers." pause. "Unless I'm in Vegas. Or they're rich" here she paused again, considering. "Or they are rich men in Vegas" then she finished drinking her hot chocolate.

"I love you" breathed out Kol, fluttering his eyelashes. Team Elena just stared.

"Kol, what have I told you about bothering nice, young ladies?" admonished him Klaus, standing by their table with now composed Rebekah on his arm. "Especially ones that say such lovely things about me?"


	8. Don't mess with Harry Potter's legal guardian (or she'll sue the Ministry of Magic for all it's worth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU - he's been adopted by his mother's cousin, Lysandra Jarvis, who's a daughter of Edwin and Ana Jarvis, who work for, yes, Stark family ;) In my AU, Americans have embraced magic, and wizards, although not as common as non-magical folk, are respected and co-operate with technological advancements, have different magical methods including Native American shamanism, itd. Only the richest families can afford to have magical 'servants' and Starks are one of those families, with Howard meeting Edwin during WWII. Lysandra, his daughter, was raised with Tony Stark and runs his house. When she finds out that her cousin Lily and her husband have orphaned little Harry, she's planning to quit and raise him on her own, but Tony being Tony just takes the kid in and becomes a honorary cool dad. Oh, and he hires Lupin to help him test products, cause they are not prejudiced against werewolves there.  
> This bit happens in Prisoner of Azkaban when Harry wakes up after dementors attack by the lake, finds out that Fudge plans to execute Sirius, but instead of getting angry and running to Fudge, he uses his specially made Stark Magic Phone tm to call his adoptive mom who's going to raise hell in his name.

"They've called the dementors, Harry" Hermione's lower lip was wobbling, her eyes wet. "They are planning to administer the Kiss."

For a moment, Harry only saw red; he was ready to run to Fudge and start shouting at him, or Dumbledore, at anyone to listen... Then he closed his eyes, and took few deep breaths, in through the nose, out through his mouth, just like uncle Tony taught him... speaking of which... His phone was, by some miracle, still in his pocket.

"JARVIS? I really need to speak to Aunt Lysa right now. It's Code Dummy."

*

It had only taken 15 minutes. Minister of Magic, Headmaster and Professors Snape and McGonagall had refused to listen to Harry and Hermione's calm explanations, insisting that children were confounded, when rescue arrived.

"What is this that I'm hearing about Sirius Black?" Lysandra Jarvis got through clenched teeth. To a random person she looked ideally put together, but Harry's trained eye noticed shoes she would never put on with that costume, battle lipstick (Peggy Carter approved) and, of course, her hair down instead of pinned up. So he just sat back comfortably and watched his Aunt lay it on to most powerful wizards in Great Britain.

"So what you're suggesting is that MY son is lying to you?! Now, Minister, I don't know how you raised your children, but Harry, as well as his friends, know perfectly well about importance of being honest, especially in such serious case like this... Oh, REALLY? Philosopher's Stone, anyone?" here, prof.Dumbledore received especially dark look. "And what about the Chamber of Secrets and a BLOODY BASILISK?!... Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Don't you dare telling me to CALM DOWN, I will calm down when I damn well please! Excuse me, did I get it right? Are you telling me that 12 years ago, and every year after that, when I asked for access to Sirius Black's trial file and have been fed some ridiculous excuse as to why I cannot do it, none of your stupid clerks had an idea to tell me that IT HADN'T EXISTED?! And after the man himself runs away and I have bloody aurors trying to teach me how to protect the boy I raised quite well without your interference, in addition to array of dementors causing psychological trauma to a school full of children NONE OF YOU EVEN THOUGHT TO CHECK SAID FILE?!" Next thing I know, you'll be telling me that you were going to execute him without a proper trial in twenty minutes, but even you wouldn't be so bloody stu..." here, seeing embarrassed face of Minister Fudge and rest of the adults avoiding looking at her, she stopped for a moment. "Right, that's it" she announced in an icy tone.

Even Harry, who saw her dealing with Tony Stark after he used family silver to create model trains while drunk and not sleeping for 4 days, AND knowing HE wasn't in trouble for a change, felt shiver going down his back. Lysa rummaged in her bag, muttering under her nose. Fudge tried to open his mouth to say something and, without looking, she raised her hand to silence him (uncle Tony called it one of her Seven Scary Talents). Finally, she found her phone and Bluetooth set and, after turning it on, started typing on her phone. Her suddenly calmed demeanour, instead of relaxing everyone, however, only served to put them all on edge.

"Tony, darling, I need your undivided attention for five minutes. Yes, yes, alright. Unfortunately, as I am at Hogwarts right now due to an emergency... No, Tony, our Troublesome Trio is alright, I'm looking at them right now." Here, she shot a reassuring smile towards Harry and Hermione, who was sitting next to him and watching proceedings  with wide eyes. "Listen, I'm calling in Mrs.Albright... Why, you ask? Because we're suing the British Ministry of Magic, of course" hearing that, Fudge sat down heavily on closest bed and took out his handkerchief to wipe his forehead. Snape's eyes widened, while Dumbledore and McGonagall paled. "Well, beside calling Harry and Hermione liars, interrogating them without their guardians present and being a bunch of prejudiced dicks?" there was a sound of joy coming from other side of the phone - Tony just delighted when Lysa broke her stiff British persona and swore, which didn't happen often. "Remember the file on Sirius Black that we wanted to look at because it didn't seem right and we wanted to explain things to Harry?" if looks could perform transfiguration, Cornelius Fudge would have been a cockroach under Aunt Lysa's feet right now. "As it turns out, all those years Ministry workers forgot to mention that it never existed in the first place" Tony's muffled response was heard through the Bluetooth. "Yes, that's what I am saying. No trial, too, and even in the face of new evidence and testimony of Harry and Hermione's, which could have been easily attested by our dear Remus Lupin, very important employee of Stark Industries who have been ignored because, _oh, right, he's a werewolf_ " she raised her voice a little bit, eyes shooting daggers at Snape this time "our _dear Minister of Magic"_ those words were filled with venom "have ordered an execution anyway." She listened to Tony's rapid speech for a moment. "That's so sweet of you, Tony, but I'm sure Mrs.Albright and I will do just fine. That's not necessary, dear. Tell you what you could do, though; take a shower... yes Tony, shower IS necessary, dress yourself in one of those expensive suits and go pay a visit to that lovely American Magic President of ours... Because I have a feeling that not only Human Rights have been violated here, but also my rights as an American Citizen... Not to mention, I'm veeery close to assaulting a Foreign Head of State" another glare and Fudge clutched his heart, as if he was to suffer from apoplexy. "Alright, buh-bye. Yes, I know that you like it when I use my powers to scare people other than you... you can tell him yourself tomorrow, Tony. Now go take a shower!"

She finished her conversation just as Professor Sprout showed up with sharply dressed woman in tow.

"Ah, here's Mrs.Albright!" announced Lysa cheerfully, as if they were awaiting the woman to join them for a spot of tea. "Marisa, thank you for coming on such a short notice, we have a lot to do... Minister Fudge, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Madam Pomfrey... This is Marisa Albright, most brilliant magical and non-magical lawyer you will ever meet."

Mrs.Albright nodded her head in greeting, her face a cold mask.

"Marisa, you do remember Harry, right? Those are his friends, Miss Hermione Granger and Mister Ronald Weasley. They are three of our four witnesses, fourth being Remus Lupin, with whom, of course, you have worked before."

"Of course" said Marisa, smiling lightly as she looked at the moon outside the windows. "Harry, lovely to see you again. Getting into troubles with your friends again, are you?" she teased lightly and Harry smiled back. Mrs.Albright and her husband had quite a few meals at their house over the years along with their children, Ally and Kevin, who were attending Ilvermony but staying in touch via their phones. She had gone back to business mode after greeting him "Should we go talk to our client first, then? We'll need Miss Granger and Mister Weasley parents permission before we talk to them. Not that the Ministry follows the proper procedure when it comes to under-age children" she commented, sniffing in a manner that suggested what her opinion was on  _any_ of the Ministry procedures. 

"Of course, Marisa. I actually have permission from Hermione's parents just in case, due to them being unable to visit Hogwarts, and I will contact Arthur Weasley once we get you into Mister Black's cell. Headmaster?" at the last word, Lysa's tone changed from cheerful to frosty. That got all of the adults, except Madam Pomfrey, of course, to leave the infirmary.

Lysa stayed back and walked over to Harry's bed.

"Now Harry, darling, I want you not to worry about a thing and listen to Madam Pomfrey, alright? We have it all in hand" she kissed him on his head. "All of you be good now, no more sneaking tonight and I'll see you in the morning!" 

She sauntered off after the group.

"Wow" breathed Hermione.

"Harry?" squeaked Ron, who must have woken up in all of the ruckus. "No offence, mate, but your aunt is kinda scary."


End file.
